<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Bum by ELBLQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912350">Beach Bum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELBLQ/pseuds/ELBLQ'>ELBLQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Crack Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELBLQ/pseuds/ELBLQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soon-to-be ex-auror ginger finds an ex-deatheater blonde to be very different from what he remembered and a whole lot more irresistible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Expectation and responsibility had suffocated Draco Malfoy for the majority of his adolescent life. His upbringing caused him to loyally follow his parents down the path of no return. He didn't follow blindly. His eyes were always wide open to the horrors that surrounded them, but the obligation of expectation, responsibility, and the need to survive kept him from speaking up. His father would not have looked kindly on his only son sympathizing with the boy who lived and his followers. His first act of rebellion came when he couldn't kill Dumbledore. He just didn't have the stomach for it. The second was when he didn't give up Potter to his psycho aunt. Potter may not have been his favorite person but he didn't want him dead. Deep down he was praying that Harry would one day save them all.</p>
<p>Once the war was over and the dust had settled Draco couldn't care less about following in the path of his father's expectations. Those expectations could very well be shoved up the dark lords arse. He loved his parents and always would. They had treated him like a prince, misguided as they were. Draco felt nothing but relief when his father was sentenced to Azkaban for the duration of his life while his mother was put under house arrest. Even as his father was carted away screaming for him to carry on the Malfoy name he felt relief because he no longer felt any sense of obligation to do so.</p>
<p>“Son, why do you need to leave England all together? We have other houses you could stay at,” Narcissa asked, stopping him at the door.</p>
<p>“I need to find myself. My real self and I can't do that here.”</p>
<p>Narcissa understood what her son wanted more than anyone but she would miss him.</p>
<p>“I don't like it but I understand Draco. I'm sorry for not protecting you from all this,” she whispered sadly.</p>
<p>Draco gathered his mother into a hug, holding her tight. “You did. Don't ever doubt that.”</p>
<p>Giving her one more squeeze and a kiss on the cheek he walked out the door.</p>
<p>***********************************************</p>
<p>Three months after Draco left the manor with just the clothes on his back and 50 pounds in his pocket Narcissa received, what she learned was a postcard through the muggle mail. Draco didn't get off scot free after the war. The jury deemed him not guilty of his accused crimes, but that only acquitted him from going to Azkaban or being put under house arrest with her. He was stripped of his wand and prohibited from using magic for 5 years. His owl was also taken away, hence the use of muggle mail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Postcard #1</p>
<p>Mum,</p>
<p>I hope this finds you well.  I'm sorry I haven't reached out until now.  Traveling is doing me wonders and I have met some fascinating people.  I'll keep in touch more regularly from now on.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Postcard#2</p>
<p>Mum,</p>
<p>I found the perfect travel companion.  The cutest black lab pup you ever will see.  I named her Peace.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Postcard #3</p>
<p>Mum,</p>
<p>I feel free and happy for the first time in ages.  Find your happiness.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa could look forward to a new postcard every few weeks. In each her Draco looked healthier, happier, and at peace. While she missed him terribly knowing he was finding his happiness was worth her pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Postcard #4</p>
<p>Mum,</p>
<p>I'm so close to finding what I've been missing.  Wish me luck!</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Postcard #5</p>
<p>Mum,</p>
<p>I found where I belong and my passion!  Please think about visiting when you can.  I miss you but I can't go back.  The manor and England are no longer my home.  But you will always be my beloved mum.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa smiled as she read the latest postcard that arrived in the mail. Gone was her meticulous, perfect son. In his place was someone so much better. Narcissa didn't understand the funny looking clothes Draco seemed to favor now and his longer disheveled hair looked as if it needed a wash but his smile for the first time in ages was pure and genuine. When her house arrest was lifted she would indeed visit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey D! How's it hanging, brah! You going to join us when you get off later? The waves are epic today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled at Linc’s daily greeting. “Not today but you enjoy the water for the both of us.” Not bothering to ask what Linc wanted to order, he ate the same thing everyday, he started assembling two fish taco dinners and poured a beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you always know what I want?” Linc said in awe. Linc wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was one of the first people to welcome Draco when he landed in the Ko Chang District in Thailand. Linc, a transplant from the states, took him to Hat Tha Nam aka Lonely Beach on his first night and he fell in love with the laid back waterfront party scene. Traveling for over a year Draco was ready to settle down somewhere. Lonely Beach was perfect. Having lived in a pure blood is everything bubble for most of his life Draco found all the different people he encountered on his travels to be exciting. Sticking to mostly non-magical places he learned how to cook in Spain, navigate a gondola in Italy, shear sheep in Greece, harvest rice in China, and much more. With every mile that took him farther and farther from home he was able to breathe comfortably for the first time in forever. The constant worry and fear that hounded him the last couple years of his life dissipated, replaced by the blissful feeling of peace. As he explored his new home a for sale sign on a tiny food shack shined brightly like a beacon of hope. The only time Draco dipped into the money his mother hid away for him was to purchase that tiny shack and the equally tiny living space that came with it. After a few renovations Dragons Love Tacos opened for business and it became a favorite among the locals and the tourists. Draco named his new home after a popular children's book he discovered while working in a bookstore. It was Linc that introduced him to tacos and whined that he couldn't find any decent ones in their area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe tomorrow then. Keep it loose my brother,” Linc said with a wave before heading back to the beach. Most days Draco would hang with Linc after work, but today he had other plans. The taco shack only ever closed on Sunday's. Monday through Saturday it was open 24 hours. Being a party scene the beach hardly ever slept. Business was steady no matter the hour. Draco had been lucky to find loyal employees that he called his friends. At five, Fender walked in to take over the kitchen. Fender had been Draco’s first hire and had taught him everything he knew about cooking. Fender grew up in Bangkok, but after graduating high school he traveled for two years. Their stories were different, yet similar. Both had ran away from the suffocation of expectation. Fender wanted to be free to pursue music and love who he wanted, which happened to be boys. He only made his way back to Thailand after his family finally accepted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Linc earlier. He was mega bummed that you weren't going to crush some waves with him,” Fender said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll get over it. You look different today?” Draco observed studying the smaller man. He wore his usual attire of ripped jeans and a black tank but something was off. “It's not your hair…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fender’s black hair fell  into his deep brown eyes, but that was normal. Draco focused on the slightly swollen, red lips. “Who have you been snogging?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fender bit his bottom lip, smirking. “None of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm hurt. I thought we were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are but I'm not ready to tell you yet,” Fender said while tying the apron around his waist. “Just like how you won't tell me where you go on this day every year. We all have our secrets, D.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That they did. “I'll be back at the end of your shift.” Draco left Fender organizing his work space the way he liked it and slipped into his living space. He was greeted by a ball of fur jumping into his arms. “Have you missed me Peace?” His answer came in slobbery kisses. Draco let her out to do her business and he went around gathering what he needed. Once she was distracted by a bone Draco shouldered a bag and stepped out into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding a quiet patch of beach Draco placed several candles in a neat row along with plates of food. When he had lived in Korea for a spell he found the way they honored their dead every year to be beautiful. His version wasn't exact but he tried his best to honor them well. After lighting the candles he poured two drinks. One he spilled over the sand and the other he drank. If he lit a candle for every fallen wizard and witch he would have burned the beach down. So he lit ten candles that represented the dead. It had been five years to the day that Potter vanquished he who shall not be named. After settling in Thailand Draco made it a point to remember all those who were lost on the day it all ended. His fervent hope was that they had found the peace he had. Taking up his guitar he played a sweet, haunting tune well into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron laid his head down on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He needed a few minutes of rest before he tackled it. His grumbling stomach reminded him that he had barely ate the last ten days. His last case as an Auror turned out to be one of his hardest. Dark magic never went away after the war, but dark magic users scattered going dormant. Now they seemed to be coming out of the woodwork.  </p>
<p>Six months after the war ended Harry and Ron both jumped right into Auror training while Hermione choose to work with the magical creatures. It took about two years for everything to get back to some kind of normalcy. Ron was tired of chasing after wizards and witches that wouldn't admit that their side had lost. George needed help in is ever growing joke shop and Ron looked forward to a slower, less exciting pace. As his breathing began to even out signaling sleep there was a knock on his office door. Gripping his wand he was ready to hex whoever dared to interrupt his slumber into oblivion. Groaning in annoyance Ron lifted his head just as his boss strode in.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on the apprehension of Blake Long. He was one wily bastard to end your Auror career on.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“We sure are sorry to see you go Weasley but I won't try and talk you out of it again.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that sir.”</p>
<p>“But before I can sign your paperwork releasing you from this department I have one more task for you to complete.”</p>
<p>Ron schooled his face to not show his growing anger. He had been promised that after capturing Long he could retire. “Can I get it in writing that this will be my last job?” He asked calmly even though he was cursing his boss in his head.</p>
<p>“Absolutely and I promise this is the last.”</p>
<p>Once the door was closed and Ron was left alone he did curse, loudly. “Bloody fucking hell!”</p>
<p>Why did his last job have to involve one Draco Malfoy?!</p>
<p>“Bloody fucking hell…”</p>
<p>Not wanting to wait to get this over with Ron grabbed his jacket and headed to the records department where he found out that Draco still resided with his mother at the manor. He shuddered at the thought of having to go back to that house of horrors but he would only be there long enough to put Draco's wand in his hand and whisper the unlocking spell. Disapparating Ron landed on Malfoys doorstep and was pleasantly surprised to find that the manor was gone. In its place was a quaint cottage surrounded by beautiful gardens. Knocking he got another surprise when Mrs. Malfoy answered the door herself.</p>
<p>“Mr. Weasley to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence today,” Narcissa greeted bowing her head slightly.</p>
<p>Mrs. Malfoy hadn't changed much in the past five years. She looked to have a little grey around her temples but other than that she was still the regal, intimidating figure Ron remembered.</p>
<p>“I'm actually looking for your son. I'm here to reinstate his wand.”</p>
<p>“Has five years gone by already? My my how time moves so quickly while stuck at home,” Narcissa said sarcastically. “I'm afraid you are in the wrong place. Draco hasn't lived here in all that time.”</p>
<p>“What? The records department has this address listed as his main residence. If he isn't living here he is in violation of his probation.”</p>
<p>Narcissa’s lips twisted into the familiar Malfoy sneer. “Now you listen here, Mr. Weasley. I have Draco's probation paperwork and it doesn't state anywhere that Draco had to live here.”</p>
<p>“You are correct, ma’am, but it does state that he is required to let the ministry know of any address changes. We can't have him running about wily nily!”</p>
<p>Narcissa let out an unladylike snort. “No one has bothered to check in on him until now. I doubt the ministry sees my son as much of a threat without his wand. Besides you would have been immediately alerted to him using any magic. I'm sure his change of address requests were lost in the muggle mail.”</p>
<p>Muggle mail? Oh right. Draco had no other way to communicate. “Mrs. Malfoy this is my last task as an Auror. I'm retiring. Will you please help me complete this last task?” Ron asked sincerely.</p>
<p>“I will on one condition.”</p>
<p>“Anything…”</p>
<p>“You have to take me with you to see him. My house arrest isn't up for three more years and I really need to see my son.”</p>
<p>Ron was probably going to regret this but he nodded and shook her hand in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************************************************</p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry Mione. I didn't think they would assign Harry to be the additional escort for taking Narcissa out of the country,” Ron said as they had lunch the next day.</p>
<p>“It's alright, Ron. I'll be going with as well. Since the ministry gave Narcissa two weeks to stay with Draco, Harry and I thought we could finally have that honeymoon we never got around to. Neither of us have been to Thailand. It's rather exciting.”</p>
<p>Ron wasn't expecting Thailand to be the place Malfoy now called home. It didn't seem to fit the pompous ferret. Ron didn’t really care where Malfoy laid his head nowadays. After reinstating his magic Ron would never have to see him again.</p>
<p>On the day of their departure Ron met Harry, Hermione, and Narcissa at the London airport. For this trip they would have to rely on the muggle way to travel.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you again Mr. Weasley,” Narcissa greeted.</p>
<p>“Just call me Ron. You look nice, Mrs. Malfoy.” Ron was surprised to see her in a pair of jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt. Her hair fell in a neat braid down her back. The whole look made her look softer.</p>
<p>“Since we will be in each others company for several days call me Cissa. Mrs. Granger-Potter advised me on what to wear. She said I would be more comfortable while traveling. I have to agree these unusual clothes are quite comfortable.”</p>
<p>“We need to get to our gate. They will begin boarding soon,” Harry said gesturing for Cissa to go first. Ron was grateful to Mrs. Malfoy for upgrading their seats to first class. Fifteen hours stuck on a plane wasn't Ron's idea of a good time. At least now they would be halfway comfortable. Hermione insisted on sitting with Cissa to help put her at ease while Ron and Harry sat in the row across from them. As the plane began to lift off the ground and into the air Ron could hear Cissa's gasp of awe.</p>
<p>“Muggle magic is very impressive,” she whispered to Hermione.</p>
<p>“Just wait until you ride in a car.”</p>
<p>“I've always wanted to but never had the opportunity. I'm so looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>Ron tuned their continued chatter out, but he had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes. He wanted to take this opportunity to catch up on his sleep. The long flight and the seven hour time difference took a toll on Draco's mum. They had left London on Saturday at 6am London time and arrived in Trat, Thailand on Sunday at 4am their time. It was a bit much to take in. They still had an hour drive to get to their hotel.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we get settled into the hotel and go about finding Draco later today?” Hermione suggested once they arrived at their destination. </p>
<p>“I would like some time to recuperate before seeing my son for the first time in five years,” Cissa said tiredly.</p>
<p>“We will meet in the lobby at 10am. Have a nice rest,” Ron said after dropping Cissa off at her room. Cissa had a tracking spell on her if she decided to run but Ron didn't think she would be a problem. His room was right next to hers and Harry and Hermione were a few doors down. After showering Ron wasn't tired in the least. What he was though was starving. Deciding to go find a bite to eat he found himself walking in the direction of Hat Tha Nam. Even at the early hour there were several people up and about. The delicious smell of food coming from a tiny shack had him sniffing the air appreciatively. As two people walked out holding plates of food he didn't recognize he stopped them to ask what it was.</p>
<p>“Tacos. The best damn tacos you will find on this island. You should try them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, mate. I will.” Stepping into the shop Ron saw that it was brightly decorated and seating was minimal. Two booths lined the one wall while two high top tables lined the other. The counter where you could order had four stools set up to sit at.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Dragons Love Tacos. Can I interest you in a breakfast taco meal?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Only if the meal came hand fed by him, Ron thought. </em>
</p>
<p>The man behind the counter was cute as fuck. The tank top he wore was like a second skin accentuating his lithe figure. His deep brown eyes twinkled with mischief. Ron did have a soft spot for sexy troublemakers.</p>
<p>“So tempting but I'm taken. My man is the possessive type. I'd hate for that handsome face to get messed up,” Fender said with a wink.</p>
<p>“Damn, I guess I said that out loud. It was worth the embarrassment to hear you call me handsome,” Ron said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“My boss is single and sexy. He might be available to feed you.” Fender grinned at seeing the blush that stained the taller man's cheeks. It matched his fiery red hair.</p>
<p>“Maybe some other time. Thank you for the food.” Ron took his plate and went to sit at the counter. “Uh, how do I eat this?”</p>
<p>“First time having a taco?” At Ron's nod Fender shouted, “Hey D! We have a newbie taco eater. Come train the dragon.” </p>
<p>Ron snorted at hearing the shouted words. Smirking Fender turned giving Ron an excellent view of his assets before waiting on the next customer.</p>
<p>“What's this I hear about a newbie dragon in my midst? You are in for a right treat my brother.”</p>
<p>If Ron thought Fender was cute as fuck, the tall man standing in front of him was sexy as hell.</p>
<p>“May I?” Ron nodded his consent in letting the man touch his food. “Now you want to tuck the sides of the tortilla around each other making a roll. Then you fold over one end to keep the filling from falling out as you take a bite. Got it?”</p>
<p>Ron followed the mans instructions carefully lifting the open end to his mouth. Taking a bite his taste buds were hit with salty, crispy bacon, creamy eggs with cheese, and a cool tanginess he couldn't place. It helped tame the burn of the spices.</p>
<p>“This is brilliant,” Ron moaned around another bite.</p>
<p>Draco smiled at Ron's enjoyment over his food. Even without the tell tale red hair Draco would recognize Ronald Weasley anywhere. He had grown taller and leaner since he last saw him. The button up shirt he wore stretched in all the right places. His blue eyes were as gorgeous as ever. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you Ron. Are you on holiday?”</p>
<p>Ron swallowed the last bit of taco in his mouth before letting it fall open in shock. The sexy as hell blonde was none other than Draco fucking Malfoy. Gone was the perfectly put together git he remembered from their youth. Ron was glad he was sitting down because he would have fallen on his ass in surprise. Dracos signature white blonde locks were no longer glued to his head. Ron would guess if he let his hair down from the messy top knot it would fall to his shoulders. He wore a pink tank top that showed off tan skin and lean muscle. As Ron's eyes wandered lower Draco had on flowered board shorts and what Hermione called flip flops on his feet. Several bracelets adorned his left wrist and small hoops were hanging from his ears. The dark mark on his arm was covered by a colorful drawing of a guitar. What Ron couldn't get over was how at peace Draco looked. No longer did his eyes squint in condemnation and his lips weren't twisted into that perpetual sneer. The smile he was bestowing on Ron was downright gorgeous. He didn't like where his thoughts were trying to run to. He did not and would not, ever fancy Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>“I'm actually on official Auror business. I'm here to reinstate Draco Malfoy's wand, but I don't see Malfoy here. What did you do with the pointed face ferret?” Ron growled. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so upset, but it probably had to do with thinking Malfoy was sexy.</p>
<p>Draco was light years beyond getting upset by one Ron Weasley. He always did think the quick tempered ginger was sexiest during a snit. The way he treated Ron over the years was inexcusable but he went out of his way do be a dick just to keep Ron's attention on him. His father never would have allowed him to befriend a blood traitor but his father couldn't stop him from his crush. That was his one secret that was his alone. </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy died five years ago. My name is D. Black. It's nice to meet you,” Draco said holding out his hand. Draco didn't even realize he was holding his breath until the bigger hand wrapped around his own.</p>
<p>Pulling Draco down so he could look him in the eye Ron whispered, “I don’t know what your game is Malfoy but I'm going to find out.”</p>
<p>“No game, Ron. But I look forward to your investigation.”</p>
<p>Looking at the time Ron pushed his plate away and stood up. “I have to go now, but I'll be back.”</p>
<p>“I'll be here,” Draco said with a wave.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The short time it took Ron to walk back to his hotel was long enough for his clothes to be saturated in sweat. He wasn't dressed properly for Thailand’s 80 degree weather. How could it be this hot in March? Back home it was only in the 50’s and Ron enjoyed the cooler temps. He needed another shower and lighter clothes before he went back to face Malfoy. At 10am he met up with Cissa, Harry, and Hermione in the lobby. Hermione must have advised Cissa on her wardrobe again. They were dressed similarly in summer dresses, with sandals on their feet. Cissa once again had her hair in a braid. The softer look was very flattering and Ron could see where Draco got his good looks from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now he needed to boil his brain! Gah, maybe a hookup was in order to rid him of these confusing feelings. He would not be fooled by Dracos new persona. A snake may shed their skin but it always grew back the same as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad my Mione studied all those travel guides before coming. I would have been sorely unprepared for this hot weather,” Harry said kissing his wife on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm grateful as well. These clothes are very nice,” Cissa said. “Shall we go meet my son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but don't be shocked when you see where he lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron held back his laughter at Cissa's expression when seeing the tiny food shack for the first time. When he went to hold open the door she stopped him with her hand on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm nervous…” she admitted softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be. One thing that I know about your son for sure is that he loves you,” Ron said squeezing her arm reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a slight head nod he led her into the building. Ron could see the man he met earlier cleaning off tables but his eyes were glued to a tall blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Dragons Love Tacos!” Ron saw Draco's eyes light up in recognition and he was vaulting over the counter to wrap up his mother in a bone crushing hug. “Mum! How? It's really you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's really me. My son oh it is so good to see you,” Cissa cried. “Mr. Weasley was able to pull a few strings to allow me to accompany him on his trip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of his mum Ron let out a yelp as Draco pulled him into a hug. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron didn't want to admit how good his hug felt. He pushed Draco off him with a grunt. “No thanks needed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Fender! Please fix my mum and my mates some food. Come sit.” Draco led them back outside to the table on the side porch that held six people. “Harry, Hermione it's nice to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Draco. The beach bum look really suits you. Doesn't he look ravishing, Ron,” Hermione teased. She had clearly seen Ron checking him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s answer was to stick his tongue out at his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for escorting my mother here. Are you an Auror now too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is but not me. I work in the magical creatures department. I tagged along because Thailand is an excellent place to honeymoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's heart took a hit at hearing that. So her and his weasel did get married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry and I had no time for a honeymoon when we were married three years ago. This is way overdue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you're a Potter now. Congratulations,” Draco said sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger-Potter, actually. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tacos are ready. I made a variety since this is your first time coming here. It's nice to finally meet D's family,” Fender said with a deep wai.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise young man. Are you a special friend to my Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you sound so surprised? I'm your mother. I know which side of the bread you like buttered,” Cissa said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am one of D's best friends, but we aren't special friends,” Fender said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His man is quite possessive,” Ron murmured. When it got silent he looked up to see shocked faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You flirted with him, didn't you?” Hermione squealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit,” Fender placed his fingers close together with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weasel, you can't flirt with my friends,” Draco scolded. Ron would have gotten upset by the weasel comment but it wasn't said with malice. His tone made him seem jealous. Ron didn't know why that made him happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be here for two weeks. Hopefully I can meet your possessive friend,” Cissa said. “Thank you for the delicious food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the food was consumed Hermione gestured for Harry and Ron to follow her. “We will be back later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco covered his mother's hand with his own. He still couldn't believe she was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, mum. Muggle clothes suit you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your beach bum look as Hermione put it. Every postcard you sent me I could see by your smile how you were healing. You have made a wonderful home here with an amazing family. Now you just need a special friend to keep you company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For all his faults I do love your father very much. I miss him, but I'm happier now stuck in my home than I have ever been. Knowing you have forgiven yourself for the things you couldn't change makes me happy. You were never evil, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just weighed down by expectation and responsibility,” Draco muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you are free to follow your own expectations. Ronald Weasley has grown up to be one fine creature,” Cissa teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was too stunned to give a retort. Imagine that. Narcissa Malfoy, matchmaker extraordinaire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on mum. Let me give you a tour of my home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much later in the evening Draco insisted his mother retire for the evening. She had been trying to stifle her yawns for over an hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but Ron you stay and keep Draco company. Harry and Hermione can escort me back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You two have a drink. See you later.” Hermione linked her arm with Cissa and they giggled on their way out the door. Harry just smiled fondly and followed his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened here?” Ron wondered once him and Draco were left alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had to guess the women in our lives are playing matchmaker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? Never going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco just shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “Drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drinking is how Ron found himself bunking down on Draco's couch with twenty pounds of fur laying on him. Peace had taken a liking to him right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to move her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron lazily stroked the back of Peace's neck before shaking his head no. “We’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat back into his recliner fiddling with the label on his beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ask what you want to ask?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at Ron he could see that he had his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened between you and Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I realized I preferred men but Hermione loves me anyway. We knew from that first kiss that we were better off as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t Potter dating your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Ginny went back to Hogwarts to complete her education her and Harry didn't see each other much. They just drifted apart. She married Terry Boot last year and they are expecting their first child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry and Hermione suit each other,” Draco said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one batted an eye when they started dating,” Ron said in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Ron? Are you seeing someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I haven't had much time in the last five years to develop a relationship. Being an Auror has kept me busy, but I'm retiring soon. You are my last job.” Ron turned his head to find Draco's eyes on him. “Why did you run away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I could breathe again. I won’t give you excuses for my part in the war. They sound unbelievable even to me. What I will say is that none of us should have gone through any of it at our age. I'm very sorry about Fred.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron studied Draco's face waiting for the sneer that didn't come. “You mean that don't you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I hope that within the next two weeks I can prove it to you. I'm not Draco Malfoy anymore. I'm D Black. I don't even want my wand back. I like living as a squib.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a brilliant wizard, Draco. Whether you ever do magic again is up to you but your wand belongs with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep. Thank you again for bringing my mother to me,” Draco said getting up to go to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're welcome, D.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Water heaters were a bloody thing of genius Ron decided as he took a shower. The steamy water soothed the kinks from his shoulders and back that he developed sleeping on a too small couch. Opening the shower door he was confronted by a drool worthy sight. Draco stood in front of the sink brushing his teeth wearing only his boxers. Lots of pale, creamy skin was on display for him to peruse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard of knocking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's my bathroom.” Turning Draco ran his gaze up and down a very naked weasel. He had always wondered just how many freckles Ron really had. If he was lucky maybe Ron would let him count them sometime, with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Ron wasn't ashamed of his body and the blonde wasn't being subtle with his blatant gaze. Stepping closer Draco reached for the towel hung on the rack and wound it around Ron's waist. As his fingers touched skin Ron let out a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. You've grown up nicely, Weasel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Draco left the bathroom he smiled at hearing Ron's soft reply. “So did you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the days passed by Ron kept a watch over Draco looking for any signs of his old personality. What he found was even more surprising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D, as his friends and customers called him smiled often. His laugh was contagious. No one had a bad word to say about him. D was awful touchy feely making it a point to touch Ron several times a day. Ron would have thrown punches in his younger days, now he had to resist kissing the man senseless. His growing fondness for his one time enemy was making him cranky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I'm enjoying all this sexual tension in the air, I really hope you aren't going to hurt my friend.” Fender sat on the beach chair next to Ron's. They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to Draco play his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends to lovers is one thing, but enemies to lovers...can that really happen?" Ron wondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In romance novels, maybe. In real life a strong relationship is built on trust. I don't know D's backstory and I don't need to. He's proven to be a good man by his actions. If you spend enough time with him you will see it too,” Fender said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D is lucky to have you in his corner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fender! Get over here and play with me,” Draco yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be right there. Just think about what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron did think about what Fender said all the way up until a day before they were to leave. He once again found himself alone with Draco. They sat on the beach watching the waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for your wand now?” Ron asked, holding it out to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Draco accepted the wand in his hand immediately feeling their connection. “I'll take back my wand but I won't be practicing magic. I'm happy just being D Black. I want no part in the wizarding world anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you want no part of me either?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at the man that had always been on his radar. Instead of answering he gave into his desire. Leaning in he pressed his mouth to Ron's, when Ron didn't pull away he deepened the kiss causing them both to moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that answer your question?” Draco whispered. Smiling against Draco's lips Ron kissed him again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watching you these past two weeks I know you aren't putting on an act. It isn't so much that you have changed.  I think you are finally free to be the person you always wanted to be. I really like that person,” Ron confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you tomorrow but I have to take your mother home and take care of a few loose ends. I want you to know I'll be back,” Ron promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I'm looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving for the airport the next morning Draco gave his mum and Ron what he called a cell phone.  Ron had seen them before but had never used one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we can stay in regular contact,” Draco said to his mother.  “I’m sure Hermione can show you how to use it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to.  I think you are really going to like this type of muggle magic, Cissa.  I can start teaching you on the plane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet your special friend Fender,” Cissa said, giving him a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” Fender promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully you two are still together by then,” Cissa said softly.  She still had three more years of house arrest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum!” Draco scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave her be.  What I said was insensitive.”  Fender didn’t know all the details about why she was under house arrest, just that she wouldn’t be visiting again any time soon.  He spoke without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, young man.  Please take care of my Draco until Ron can return to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.  Safe travels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Harry, Hermione, and Cissa were tucked away in their rental car Ron pulled Draco in for one more hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought I would ever say this to a Malfoy but I’m going to miss you,” Ron said, giving Draco’s temple a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought I would say it back to a Weasley either.  Hurry back so I won’t miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is my plan.  I’ll have Mione teach me how to use this thing as well.  Now I have to go.  This isn’t goodbye.  This is I’ll see you later,” Ron said with a kiss this time to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to grab a hold of Ron and never let go Draco linked his hands behind his back.  “See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the plane landed in London Cissa and Ron had gone through a thorough tutorial on how to use their smartphones. Even with limited availability while in airplane mode Ron was quite impressed with the small device.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call or send him a message now,” Hermione said as they waited for their luggage.  “It’s late there but he said to call when we landed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just send a message.  That way if he is sleeping he can see it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron: Landed safely.  I’ll call you later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could put the phone in his pocket it vibrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: Great.  I’m headed to bed now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron: Sweet dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: I'll be dreaming of you ❤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you blushing? What did he say?” Hermione asked, trying to look at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron quickly put the phone in his pocket and playfully pushed Hermione away. “For my eyes only. Harry come get your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, wife! We are no longer wanted,” Harry cried dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll stop by in a few days Cissa,” Hermione said with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ron dropped Cissa at home she invited him in for tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking a chance on me. Having seen how happy my son is I'll be able to get through the remainder of my house arrest. I also take comfort in knowing he has you,” Cissa said as they sat at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't see him coming but I guess matters of the heart have a way of sneaking up on you. I'm probably not what you pictured for Draco,” Ron said worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cissa placed her delicate hand on Ron's cheek. “No, you are so much more. You are a good man, Ronald Weasley. I'd be honored to one day call you my son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That very statement was the reason Ron found himself in his bosses office pleading for Cissa's sentence to be over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Malfoy has served five years and hasn't caused any trouble. She hasn't reached out to her husband at all. We can't forget that she lied to Voldemort. Cissa saved Harry, Sorvenius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry testified on her behalf. That's why Narcissa got house arrest,” Sorvenius said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I need to do for you to release Cissa with time served?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so interested in Narcissa's freedom? Did she put you up to this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa doesn't even know I'm here. If you won't free her then change where she can live for the remainder of her sentence. Don't keep her from her son any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco can always come back,” Sorvenius said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t, ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel you are keeping something from me but I'll bring your suggestion before the parole board if…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron bit his tongue to keep from calling his boss a tosser. “Name it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake Long has followers. They are dangerous and need to be rounded up. Are you willing to stay an Auror as long as we need in order to catch them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. As long as Mrs. Malfoy gets released into Draco's care,” Ron said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Always read the fine print when signing your life away. What Sorvenius conveniently left out was that Long's followers were in the double digits. They seemed to be spread all over the wizarding world. After three months Ron was running out of excuses to why it was taking so long for him to tie up his loose ends. Him and Draco had figured out how to handle their time difference. He would call as he was going to bed and Draco was getting up for the day. If he liked to catch Draco while his voice was still gravelly from sleep and was tangled in his sheets Ron would never admit it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?” Ron whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low chuckle reached Ron's ear and he shivered. “You wake me on purpose.”  Busted. His ferret had always been a smart one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolled over onto his back snuggling further into his covers. “A smile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After showering last night he fell into bed naked. It had been hot as hell and his aircon was having a hard time keeping the room cool. Hearing Ron's groan was worth his lack of attire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep dreaming about our last night together. How you looked thoroughly snogged and so beautiful…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco could hear the rustling of sheets and Ron's heated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching myself and pretending it's you. I'm imagining what sounds you will make when I lick and suck…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dracos moan interrupted Ron's train of thought. “Mmm way more delicious than my imagination. I have plans for our reunion. I won't let you out of bed for a week. Not until I've found every sensitive area on your body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's hand wandered to his cock on it's own violation. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I vote for several weeks in bed. My freckle counting mission will not be rushed,” Draco moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have a lifetime, D. I want it all with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about their future shouldn't be a turn on, but for Draco knowing Ron meant every word was everything. With each stroke of his fist and quiet exhales of air he almost swore he could feel in his ear Draco came with Ron's name caught in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a sweet day,” Ron murmured, already drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shook his head smiling as the line went dead.</span>
</p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>One month later (June)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: Did you know that ferrets and weasels are part of the mustelidae family? It seems we are fated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron: Are you breaking up with me?! Why would you say we are related? 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron jumped as his phone started ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would you think that?! I typed fated not related, Ron,” Draco snapped sounding half panicked half exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not the one saying we are part of the same family. I have enough brothers thank you very much.” Ron pouted at hearing Dracos laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be your brother either you silly prat, but you are my family now Ron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Draco said family made Ron's heart beat faster. His heart really liked the idea of Draco being their family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. I'm sorry for overreacting. I got worried for a moment that you might have come to your senses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I love you? Because that is the only sense I've acquired in the last few months,” Draco said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you, but I'm keeping you regardless. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you're even willing, yet eager, to relocate to me is worth the wait. Living miles away from your family is a huge step, even with being able to visit whenever.  I'm honored you would take this leap for me,” Draco whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not just for you. I'm doing this for me as well. I'm looking forward to a different pace, away from dark magic and lunatic wizards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure you are getting a taste of that helping George at the joke shop. You might find running a restaurant to be too fast paced.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat before answering. “Right, but you're much nicer to look at than George.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn straight I am. Now tell him he's had you long enough. It's my turn now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I'll be there before you know it.” Ron was close to capturing the last few of Long's followers. Once they were turned over to the ministry Draco was his first and last stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Three months later (September)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of tracking down one of Long’s followers Ron wasn't prepared for the howler that smacked him in the face. Was that owl snickering at him? Bloody hell. As the letter opened  his mother's voice rang out louder than Ron had ever heard it, even louder than that time he stole his father's car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronald Weasley, you will report home immediately! You are never too old to be taken over my knee. Now, young man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better go. Besides this witch would have to be deaf not to have heard that. I'm sure she's long gone by now,” Harry said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, mate. I'll talk to you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the Burrow, Ron about had a heart attack finding Cissa sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with his mum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa! You can't be here. I told Sorvenius you wouldn't be any trouble,” Ron yelled. He didn't want this to set them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorvenius granted me a day leave when I threatened to spill a few embarrassing tidbits I have on him. SorryAss always was one to be self serving. That's why I'm here,” Cissa said heatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she just call his boss SorryAss? He loved this woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came because I hope your mum can talk some sense into you. You need not to worry about me. My sentence will be up soon enough. Draco needs you. Look how exhausted and thin you look. You need to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom was way ahead of Cissa. She bustled back to the table with plates of food shoving him into a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat and talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To appease his mom Ron popped a bit of food in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum I told you about Draco…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did and I'm happy you found each other again and that you’re in love. What I'm not happy about is your lying to your love. No matter how sweet the reason is,” Molly scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't want any of you to worry. Draco needs his mum in his life. Harry and I are so close to capturing the last few. Please let me finish this so you and I can go home, to Draco,” Ron said to Cissa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but you need to be honest with Draco. He has no idea what is going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you found out,” Ron muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may presently be a shut in but I do still have friends that give me the gossip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione!” Ron needed to have a chat with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione is just concerned about you, Ron. So am I. I don't want anything happening to you,” Cissa said sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be fine. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>******************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fender watched Draco as he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees. He had been furiously cleaning since they closed the shack a little past midnight. It was now 2am. Fender would be home by now but he was worried about his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only clean like this when you have something on your mind,” Fender commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like a storm is coming.” Draco had felt unsettled the past few days. In the six months Draco and Ron had been apart Ron had never missed their bedtime/morning call. This morning Draco's phone never rang. His text messages were going unread. He had a bad feeling all around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is monsoon season here, but the forecast called for a hot, sunny day today,” Fender said. He knew that wasn't what Draco meant but he wasn't being chatty. “Leave that for Gia. What do you pay her for if you do her work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his pocket began ringing Draco dropped the scrub brush he was holding like it had burned him. Wiping his wet hand on his shirt he pulled the phone out smiling when he saw the name flashing on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron! I was worried when you didn't call at our normal time. Everything okay, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, dear...uh this is Molly. Ron's mum…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nervousness and sadness in her voice would have made Draco's knees give out if he had been standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's not okay is he,” Draco whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive, but gravely injured. Your name was all he uttered before passing out. He needs you, Draco. Please come be with my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fender took the phone from Draco's limp hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Weasley? Hi I'm a friend of D's. I'll make sure he gets to Ron. Take care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco got to his feet and swayed to the left falling into Fender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down for a minute,” Fender said, steering him to the counter. “Let me get you some tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to book a flight. I need to…” Draco’s hands went up to cover his face. He would not break down. If the war hadn't broken him he wouldn't let this either. He had to be strong for Ron. How he wished at the moment he could apparate. In his current condition if he tried he most likely end up splinched. That wouldn't be good for him or Ron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to drink your tea and give me a minute.” Fender took out his own phone and uttered three words when the recipient picked up. “I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked up startled when a loud popping noise filled the room and a tall figure appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt? Do I need to kill someone? Sick? You don't feel hot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at the obvious wizard as he fussed over Fender. He was a handsome man. Thick black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a nice smile. He must be Fenders snogging partner and special friend. As Draco had that thought Fender brought the man's head down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dusit, I'm fine. It's D that needs help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you known I'm a wizard this whole time? Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspected it, but didn't know for sure until Harry Potter showed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about Potter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him. Fender and I met years ago while he was traveling. We spent an amazing week together and decided to keep in touch. When we met again a year ago I was honest with him about who I am,” Dusit explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me stories about Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to the Royal Academy of Wizards. Even here in Thailand they talked about the boy who lived. What him and his friends did was heroic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was. I'm sure you have heard about my family. My father is Lucius Malfoy,” Draco said solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Draco Malfoy? You look nothing like your pictures,” Dusit said looking him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was Draco Malfoy. I'm now D Black and my boyfriend is Ron Weasley. He's been hurt and I need to get to him. Will you help me? A former death eater?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will help you. I trust Fenders' judgement and he speaks highly of you. When it's a better time we can swap stories but I'm sure you want to be with your love,” Dusit said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit has been all over the world so he can get you to England. I'll take care of Peace and the shack while you are gone. So don't worry about anything here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gave Fender a quick hug. “Thank you my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Dusit asked, taking Draco's hand at his nod. “I'll be back soon Fender.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Draco found himself outside the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured they would bring him here,” Dusit said as the sick feeling he got from apparating went away. He found that Draco had already ran inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the reception area Draco was relieved to run into a very pregnant Ginny Weasley or Boot now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Ron?  Can I see him?  What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny hadn’t believed Ron when he told her that Draco had changed.  Sure he looked different in his picture but that didn’t really mean anything.  The look in his eye was one of sheer terror.  This man in front of her really did care about her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got injured on the job.  We have been taking turns waiting down here for you so we could take you to him,” Ginny said, taking his arm to lead him to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the job?  Did one of George’s experiments explode or something?” Draco didn’t understand how Ron could get seriously injured working in a joke shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gave him a confused look but before she could answer the door was opening to the first floor and Draco was running towards his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum!  Please tell me what is going on?” Draco said hugging his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch shot Ron in the fucking back.  He couldn’t even defend himself,” Harry yelled angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What type of spell was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No spell, son.  He was shot with a gun,” Cissa said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would Ron have been shot with a gun working at Weasleys Wizards Wheezes?!  Were they being robbed?”  Draco didn’t understand what anyone was telling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at his mom’s pale face.  “Tell me what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please take a seat, Draco and we will explain everything,” Molly said.  Only then did Draco realize the waiting area was filled with red heads.  Ron’s whole family seemed to be present.  That didn’t bode well.  Sitting his ass down in a chair his mother took his right hand while Molly took his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me try and sum this up.  Ron made a deal with his boss to allow you to live with me and stayed an Auror to catch this man Long’s followers.  He and Harry were chasing down the last few when Ron got shot by one of them.”  Draco didn’t know how to feel.  What Ron was doing for his mom was so Gryffindor of him, but the lying part was not.  “Did he think I would try and talk him out of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron didn’t want you to worry.  When he made the deal he hadn’t expected it to take so long,” Hermione said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a bloody fool he fell in love with.  A bloody, sweet, stupid fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look the healer is here.  How is Ron doing?” George asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room turned to see Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway.  Draco was a little surprised to see he had become a healer but it suited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron is stable.  The bullet struck his spleen and it had to be removed.  We have him in a magically induced coma to allow him to heal,” Neville explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can a person live without their spleen?” one of the Weasley’s asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but since the spleen filters the blood and helps the body fight off infections we will be starting him on an infection fighting potion that he will have to take regularly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we see him?” Molly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron can begin having visitors in a few hours.  Keep it two at a time and you will need to go through the sanitization procedures.  The next few hours are critical in warding off infections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood to shake Neville’s hand.  “Thank you, Neville.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Draco. Though I wish it was under different circumstances.  Ron told me you live in Thailand now.  Hearing Ron talk about you with fondness was a little weird at first but after a while it was nice to see him happy.  I’m glad you found peace,” Neville said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...it's so bloody peaceful right now with my boyfriend getting shot,” Draco muttered adding under his breath, “I'm going to kill him when he wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville chuckled.  “I’ll be back to let you know when he can have visitors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting shot hurt like a mother. Ron had been so focused on the wizard in front of him he forgot to be worried about the witch hiding behind him. For several moments after hearing the loud bang Ron stood wondering where it came from. It was Harry's frantic shouts that had him looking down to see the dark red stain seeping into his robes. Then the pain came along with falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron! Can you hear me? Open your eyes Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>“What...happened? Ron gasped, having a hard time breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“You've been shot. She came out of nowhere.  Fucking cowardly witch shooting you in the back like that,” Harry said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Ron had planned on telling Draco everything today but he wasn't able to call at their normal time because of getting a tip on the last two of Long's followers they were trying to catch. Bloody hell. Draco was going to kill him if he survived this. Both their moms would help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry...tell Draco...I'm…sorry,” Ron panted through the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll get to beg for forgiveness yourself, mate,” Harry promised as Ron passed out.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't move or open his eyes. Ron didn't think he was dead but wasn't 100% sure he was still alive. The pain was gone, replaced by a pleasant numbness. He had to be under some kind of spell. He just wasn't sure which one.</p><p> </p><p>“Can he hear us?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was his mom's voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It's good to talk to him. Studies have shown it aids in healing.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was pretty sure that was Neville. He must be at St. Mungo's. He could feel a warmth surrounding his left hand and a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Catch up on your sleep while you heal. Everyone you love will be waiting here for you when you are ready,” his mum said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did that include Draco? Draco's voice didn’t come. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don't think you can laze around on your arse just because of a little bitty gunshot wound.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love you too, George. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma, can I read Uncle Ron my new favorite book Uncle Draco gave me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, poppet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid! Did you know that dragons love tacos? They love beef tacos, and chicken tacos. They love really big gigantic tacos…” Dominique read in her sweet clear voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Draco had to be there somewhere. Where was he? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I could have your niece at any minute! Don't you want to meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When did Ginny get so dramatic? By his count she still had a few weeks before giving birth. Unless...how long has he been asleep?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alarms began going off as he became agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Weaslette, you promised not to upset him. Step out so I can calm him down.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ron's erratic heartbeat started to slow at the voice he’d been longing to hear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don't pay Ginny any mind, love. She isn't due for another month. Is that a smile? I'm sorry it took me so long to speak. I didn't want my tone to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was angry. Ron could hear it simmering below the softly spoken words.</p><p> </p><p>“When you wake up we will have a proper row. I have a few opinions on lying and injuries. But for now I'll leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>When his heart rate spiked again Draco got into the small bed with Ron. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, I'm not leaving you. Neville has allowed me to stay with you until you wake. I try and stay out of everyone's way as they visit. Did your parents have to procreate so many times? But I guess if they stopped with two or three you wouldn't be here. Remind me later to kiss your parents for being so amorous…”</p><p> </p><p>The gentle caresses to his face and Draco's soothing voice made his mind slip into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>🎶Draco singing🎶</p><p> </p><p>“There are days<br/>I wake up and I pinch myself <br/>You're with me, not someone else <br/>And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared <br/>That it's all a dream <br/><br/>'Cause you still look perfect as days go by <br/>Even the worst ones, you make me smile <br/>I'd stop the world if it gave us time <br/><br/>'Cause when you love someone <br/>You open up your heart <br/>When you love someone <br/>You make room <br/>If you love someone <br/>And you're not afraid to lose 'em <br/>You'll probably never love someone like I do <br/>You'll probably never love someone like I do”</p><p> </p><p>The song was beautiful.  Blinking his eyes open Ron could feel moisture on his cheeks. A thumb swept under his eye drying his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco...I'm...sorry,” Ron croaked. His mouth was dry. “Do you...still…”</p><p> </p><p>Dracos handsome face filled Ron's line of sight. His smile took Ron's breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“There they are. Those beautiful blue eyes I've been missing so much,” Draco whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still…” Ron couldn't finish his thought. Draco fiddled with the bed and the upper half rose up elevating his head. </p><p> </p><p>“This should help you breathe easier. Have a sip of water. Do I still what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always you stupid fool. Would I be here if I didn't?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, D. I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you in person. I'm sorry for lying,” Ron said gripping Draco’s arms. “Once I'm fully recovered we can have a spectacular row.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm positive there will be many in our future. With your temper and all,” Draco said with a wink. “No more lies, Ron. Our relationship won't survive with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise. No more lies,” Ron said, bringing Draco into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p><br/>“How long was I out for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet. You're messing up my scan,” Neville scolded. “Thirteen days. Your body needed time to heal from the damage the bullet caused. Even though the injury has healed you need to take it easy for the next three months. You will need to take this medicine everyday for the rest of your life to help fight off infections.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I travel?” Ron was beyond ready to go live with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't recommend apparating just yet. I wouldn't recommend a fifteen hour flight right now either,” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about using a Floo?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That would work, but are there any Floo Networks near you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fender, good to see you man. This must be your possessive special friend,” Ron said with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Dusit. The ministry in Trat has a Floo. Then it would only be an hour drive home from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll give you clearance to travel by Floo in a week. You can leave the hospital today as long as you have someone watching over you,” Neville said while staring at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I won't leave his side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I'll go process your release.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you just full of surprises, Fender? It's nice to meet you Dusit. Thank you for getting Draco here,” Ron said holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome.” Dusit squeezed Ron's hand a bit too hard. “I trust since you are with D now you won't be flirting anymore with my man?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned returning his squeeze. “I make no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>At Dusit’s and Draco’s glares Ron and Fender broke down in laughter. “What? Can you blame me for flirting? He's cute as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only to me,” Dusit muttered, taking his wand out to cast a glamour over Fender.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mr. Possessive. Let's go so I can show you just how cute I am. See you when you come home, D.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give Peace kisses from me. Thanks for everything Fender,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Once alone Draco slipped back into bed with Ron. “When we talked about staying in bed for weeks on end this wasn't what I had in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron settled himself so his head was on Draco’s chest. “No, but this is still nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco answered by tightening his arms around Ron and kissing the top of his head. It was more than nice.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p> </p><p>The tent that was set up in the backyard was filled to the brim with family and friends, even with the extension charms in place. Molly insisted on having a going away party for them. Ron gripped Draco’s hand to keep him from bolting. Being the center of attention was overwhelming. </p><p> </p><p>“I can't handle anymore hugs.” Draco said with a shudder. He had become more relaxed over the years but a person could only take so much pinching. His bum hurt. As another one of the endless women at this party came their way Ron steered Draco outside for a much needed breather. Taking his hand they walked alongside the cornfield.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it take long for you to rebuild this place?” </p><p> </p><p>“About a year. Mum wanted everything to look exactly the same. She isn't completely satisfied with it but she agrees it feels like home.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably think about buying a bigger house, since my mum will be living with us,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Sorvenius had delivered Cissa’s transfer papers a couple hours ago. She still had to serve the remaining of her sentence, but she now could do it in Thailand with Draco. When the papers were safely in Ron’s hand Cissa and his mum gave SorryAss a tongue lashing. His ears would probably be ringing for the next week.</p><p> </p><p>“I like where you live. I think we could add on to it giving Cissa her own living space,” Ron said. “Let's worry about moving somewhere bigger when we have kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned towards Ron in surprise. “You want kids with me someday?” He would love to be a dad but figured it wouldn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely! There are so many kids in the world that need a family. When we are ready we can become their family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go home now? I'm ready to go home,” Draco said sliding his arms around Ron’s neck. Ron placed a sweet kiss on Draco’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Let's go home.”</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you are going without saying goodbye?” Hermione huffed hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Draco turned guiltily from the Floo to look at an irritated Mione.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...nowhere. We wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye,” Ron said, wrapping her up in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to avoid the rest of the world out there,” Draco added as he hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to save your bum you mean?” Hermione teased in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes! Damn grabby witches.”</p><p> </p><p>“You get used to it after awhile mate,” Harry said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll be back in a week to pick up Cissa. We can have lunch or something. Once we get the Floo set up we can visit back and forth all the time,” Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. We’re just going to miss seeing you on a daily basis. Take good care of each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Draco promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Where in the world did those two run off to? Ron! Draco! It's time for cake,” Molly yelled right outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>Ron hurriedly threw in the floo powder whispering their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell mum I'll call her later,” Draco said, taking Ron's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Break it to my mum gently that we had to go,” Ron whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald Weasley! You better show yourself right this minute. If you left without saying goodbye so help me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance mate. Mione and I still have some vacation time left. Second honeymoon, darling?” Harry asked, holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. Safer that way. Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Molly made it into the house all that remained was a bit of floo powder, echo of laughter, and a note.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find them?” Cissa asked, coming up behind Molly. Molly shook her head and held up the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Mums, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for the lovely party. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry we couldn't stay longer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you both in a week.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your sons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cissa laughed linking her arm with Molly's. “We will properly punish them next week. Let's go eat cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Six Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron quickly fell in love with living in Thailand.  He hadn’t worried too much about not liking his new home.  He knew he would miss England, but he had been excited to fall more in love with Draco.  What Ron hadn’t anticipated was Draco treating him like he was made of glass.  All during the unpacking process of his and Cissa’s belongings Draco would only allow Ron to use magic and he handled any physical moving that had to be done.  Ron’s parents helped them use an extension charm on their tiny home to give Cissa a living space on the back of the shack.  In the evenings Ron and Cissa would take walks with Draco as their tour guide to help them discover Thailand’s beauty.  While Ron enjoyed their walks he was going out of this mind.  He was so bloody bored...and horny!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everytime he tried to initiate anything, kissing, washing dishes, helping in the shack,  Draco would shut him down with a “Neville said you need to take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even requests to go swimming got the same seven word response.  “Neville said you need to take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was ready to kill Neville and he knew ways to do it without getting caught.  So to get around not having to hear those dreaded words Ron worked on the house and at the shack when Draco wasn’t around, which wasn’t often.  Draco tended to hover.  Ron wouldn’t have minded the hovering so much if his boyfriend hadn’t been a fucking tease all the time.  Take right now for instance.  Draco was parading around their bedroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist.  He looked utterly delicious and Ron would have joined him in the shower but the last time he tried all he got was a scrubbing and not any loving.  Ron loved the kissing and heavy petting but he wanted so much more.  Once Draco was dressed he came over to Ron to give him a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be working in the shack for most of the morning until Gia comes in.  Fender and Dusit are taking mum to Trat.  She needs to check in with her probation officer and they will be meeting Fender’s parents for lunch,” Draco said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that Cissa has to check in with the ministry every week, but at least she gets to have more freedom here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum doesn’t mind the weekly check-ins as long as she gets to live with us and roam around the island,” Draco agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just be here then,” Ron murmured when Draco kissed him one more time before turning to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron waited a good ten minutes before getting out of bed and dressing in comfortable work clothes.  Since he had the house to himself for most of the morning he was going to clean.  Not that it really needed it, but Ron had found cleaning to be relaxing and it gave him purpose.  He couldn’t just laze around all day and do nothing.  It was nice for the first couple of days but he was used to being busy.  Starting in their bedroom he made the bed, put away the clean laundry, and swept the floor.  Peace circled around him wagging her tail wanting to play but Ron didn’t want to take a break until he tackled the bathroom and kitchen.  Throwing her a dog bone she settled down on the rug sinking her teeth into the offered treat happily.  Even taking his time Ron was finished with the bathroom in under twenty minutes.  The kitchen probably wouldn’t take much longer.  There was a cup and a plate sitting in the sink from Draco’s morning tea and toast.  Taking out the fixins for a sandwich Ron decided to eat first and then do the dishes.  At least then he would have a few more items to need to wash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell your papa about this, okay?” Ron said to Peace as he gave her the last bite of his sandwich.  Peace gave him a sloppy kiss in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron filled the sink with hot soapy water and as he washed the few dishes he let his mind wander to what Draco looked like this morning, damp, in only a towel.  His boyfriend was sexy as hell and he wanted, no he needed to be closer to him.  With his mind not on the task at hand he grabbed the wrong end of the knife and sliced his palm open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”  That stung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?” Draco shouted startling Ron and Peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dishes,” Ron said flippantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that, but why?” Draco strode over to Ron taking his bleeding hand into his.  Picking up a clean kitchen towel he pressed it against his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, you ask?  What else am I supposed to do, D?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.  For the next three weeks you are supposed to rest and do nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?  You’ll let me go back to living my life?  You’ll let me touch you?  Stop treating me like I’m fragile!  I’m not dead,” Ron yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did die, Ron!  You died!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron fell back into the counter, his anger dissipating.  “How did you...you weren’t ever…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We said no more lies Ron…” Draco whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it make you feel better knowing my heart stopped?”  When Draco didn’t answer Ron looked at him seeing tears falling from his eyes.  “I didn’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard.  You don’t get to choose for me.  I’m not sure why I had to fall for a fucking Gryffindor!  You were always too happy to head straight for danger with Potter and his wife.  Can you stop being so damn noble and just choose to live!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I quit being an Auror?  I want to live a quiet life.  I don’t want to have to look over my shoulder all the time.  For the record I was never happy following Harry into danger, but I did it to keep him from killing himself.  Harry never expected to live, so he didn’t always make the rashest decisions.  I choose life, Draco.  I choose you to live it with!” Ron exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fine before you came back into my life.  I had found peace and happiness!  I didn’t need you...to come and shake everything up...to make me worry about you again…” Draco whispered.  “I love you, Ron.  That is scary as hell.  Because if you leave me one day how will I go on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron wrapped his arms around Draco bringing him into a crushing hug.  “I love you too, D.  I won’t ever leave you willingly.  But when that time comes I know you will be okay.  You are a fighter, D.  Look at all you survived.  I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During their argument Ron had forgotten his injured hand.  Since reminded he could feel the throbbing pain.  Draco led him into their bathroom directing Ron to sit on the toilet seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even wash dishes without harming yourself.  How can I trust you to not get hit by a bus…” Draco muttered, cleaning the wound with disinfectant.  Once dry he smoothed an antibiotic cream on it and covered it with a large bandage.  Not looking at Ron he placed a gentle kiss to the bandaged area.  Bringing his gaze up to Ron’s he saw love shining in those beautiful baby blues and a hint of lust.  Draco wanted Ron with a passion he had never felt before, but he held himself back because he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him.  Taking a good look at Ron he could see that he was healthy and strong.  When Neville unintentionally let it slip that Ron’s heart had stopped during surgery he went on to excessively reassure Draco that he was fully healed from his injury.  That his order to take it easy was just a precaution.  Neville knew Ron and he wasn’t one to sit still for long.  He’d been more worried about Ron catching a cold than actually hurting his healed injury.  Hearing that Ron died, even for a few moments, hit Draco hard.   It just reinforced how fragile and short life could be.  Staring into Ron’s eyes Draco didn’t want to waste anymore time being afraid.  It was time to be brave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Draco asked, still holding Ron’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing, seriously.  I haven’t felt this good in years.  A change of pace, scenery, and falling in love is a good combination, I think,” Ron said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good…”  Draco clasped Ron’s wrist helping him stand.  They needed to head to the bedroom for what he had in mind for them.  Once they made it through the door Draco pushed Ron up against it while turning the lock into place.  Ron’s eyes widened in surprise and his breath came out in a whoosh.  The look in Draco’s eyes was turning him on.  “I don’t think I can be gentle…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw gentle,” Ron muttered, taking Draco’s mouth in a fiery kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute how you think you are in charge,” Draco said as they broke apart.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron's smile was slow and sexy. "I don't want to be in charge at the moment. I give you full control...but next time it's my turn.  Sound fair?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's hands moved to cup Ron's cheeks. "Sounds damn near perfect…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>